


Heaven in Hell

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Heaven in Hell

The only light in the room is the flickering of flames coming from the fireplace and the candles scattered around the room. Two figures are on the large bed in the center of the room, covered by a thick fur blanket. The taller of the two is on his back, hands stretched over his head, holding onto the headboard as his lover kisses and licks a path down his chest. His eyes are closed tightly, and moans are falling from his mouth. 

His lover’s hand is gently stroking up and down his hard length, not enough to set him off but enough to keep him on edge. He lets out a drawn out “yes” as his lover moves lower, mouth engulfing his hard cock. One hand releases the headboard, moving to rest on the back of his lover’s head, fingers entwining into the man’s black hair. 

He thrusts upward into his lover’s mouth, cursing with pleasure as the other man begins to tease his entrance with his fingers. With an almost brutal swiftness, he is entered, three fingers spearing inside of him, stretching him open. He moans his lover’s name over and over, needing to feel the man deep inside of him, but he knows that he will have to wait, he always does. His lover adores doing this to him, making him lose control, making him get so needy he is begging to be fucked, begging to be taken hard and fast, begging to be owned. It’s almost embarrassing how quickly he begins to beg and plead and whine with want and need, but at the same time it is freeing. 

His lover doesn’t make him wait, not this time, as he is just as worked up. His legs are shoved back against his chest, and he grabs his thighs, holding himself open for his lover. When he is entered he lets out a moan, starts whispering words of love and devotion and adoration. His lover smiles at him, as he begins to thrust into him hard and fast, slamming his cock into his prostate with every single thrust. Before long he’s coming, spilling his seed between them, panting and babbling out words of praise, calling on deities which brings a chuckle to his lover’s lips. His lover pulls out, flipping him onto his stomach before slamming back in, fucking him hard and fast, making his cock harden once more. 

His lover reaches under him, wrapping his hand around his cock, stroking him quickly, almost brutally hard. He lets out a yell as his second orgasm is ripped from him, his hot cum spilling onto the sheets, and only then does his lover allow himself to fall over the edge, only then does he feel his lover filling him. His lover collapses against his back, kissing the back of his neck and pulling him into his arms. They pull the blankets back over themselves before settling down for a much earned nap.


End file.
